Storing data in physical format for an extended period of time is not always feasible. Data is converted to electronic format and stored for easy access and efficient storage mechanism. The process of converting from physical format to electronic format requires an efficient and manageable process with reliable digitization equipment, ability to track the data at each step of the process and constant monitoring of quality.
Accordingly, the present invention addresses such a need and solution and is directed to such a need in overcoming the prior limitations in the field